


Secret affair with a Sith

by nietos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: You're a Jedi knight and one night you can't sleep, so you take a quick walk outside, until you come across with a familiar Sith. You're sure, he's going to kill you, but instead, he eventually decides to do something else before.





	Secret affair with a Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are under 18 years old! These kinds of sins i was writing at 2am, i'm so going to Hell with this i swear. It became a LOT longer than it was first supposed to be jfc. But hm i don't know what i think about this at all, i hope you like this though, i've wanted to write something about Darth Maul for a while now lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy lol.

It was night on Naboo at the moment, stars shining high on the black sky canvas above you. It was very quiet and relaxing in the part of the town where you were walking now. Everybody were asleep, but you couldn’t sleep at all, so sometimes you just put shoes on and went to wander under the moon, drowning in your own thoughts. Sometimes you had very bad nightmares, which didn’t really excite you to fall asleep either.

You had been walking lord knows how far, but you always walked this same path. Suddenly, just when you thought you were alone and was about to turn around to go back, you saw a figure in the darkness, which got you startled. He had noticed you immediately (or she, or it, or whatever it was), so you stayed still for a moment.

You saw reddish eyes through the blackness, then deciding to take your lightsaber from your waist, bright blue light glowing next to you. ”Whoever it is, come out, now!” you commanded loudly and then heard a chuckle, which gave you chills. You furrowed your eyebrows and watched the figure walk a few steps closer to you, but still keeping a good distance between you two. 

You didn’t back off in any point, but when his hands with black gloves took the black cloak’s hood down, the sight made your heart almost stop and fear taking over you. You would recognise the red skin, black tattoos and short horns anywhere, in any time.

Darth Maul himself.

What was he doing here? At this damn time? You grabbed your blade now even tighter, making sure not to let it go and drop.

”Y/N, what a pleasure to meet you here,” he said darkly and this was the first time you had ever heard his voice. Hell, this was the first time you had even seen him this closely. And now you were alone with him. Amazing, you thought sarcastically, just amazing. 

”How do you know my name?” you snapped. Why couldn’t you have just stayed in your soft and warm bed? ”And what are you even doing here?”

”How could i not know you? And i could ask you the exact same, Jedi,” he retorted, even with a little bit mocking tone. Then you already saw his two sided lightsaber glowing red in the dark, which made you lift your own a bit. 

”Did you follow me here?” you asked, narrowing your eyes, feeling somewhat offended even. 

”Perhaps. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t walk outside alone this late,” he said lowly and smirked. Wait, hold on, did he just call you pretty? ”Anything bad could happen,” he continued.  
You just rolled your eyes. ”I can defend myself very well, thank you a lot,” you answered angrily. 

”Oh, really? We’ll see about that, Jedi scum,” Maul grunted and jumped closer, swinging his lightsaber towards you, but you were ready and managed to dodge it. He tried rapidly to basically slice you in half, but you resisted, swinging yours back. It was harder for you to keep up, since his saber had two sides and yours just one, and he was much more experienced than you, but for your opinion, you did very good.

Your lightsabers hit against each other, red meating the blue and then he stopped, looking at you between your blades, which where now hardly against each other. 

”You are quite good, little Jedi. But not good enough to be on my level,” he told you and backed off, just to attack you again.

”Are you executing me first and when you’ve gotten Jinn and Kenobi angry, you kill them too?” you asked, blocking every single one of his hits. 

”That indeed was my plan. You’re pretty smart for a Jedi knight,” Maul mocked. Well, that was offending, you thought, but just ignored him, and didn’t start any other useless argument with him. You were about to say something else back, but when you got just slightly distracted, Maul’s long lightsaber managed to burn your arm’s skin, but not enough to cut your arm off.  
You let a quick cry out of your mouth and soon the Sith was able to throw the saber away from your grasp. You were about to run back to your saber, but the Zabrak was faster and caged you against a tree next to you, keeping his lightsaber right in front of your neck, ready to end your worthless life.

”Well? What are you waiting for? This is what you came here to do, so do it,” you encouraged him. Hell, of course you didn’t want to die, but you weren’t going to show him your weaker side and beg him to save your life and let you go just like that. He narrowed his eyes.

He kept you hardly between his body and the tree, a knee between your legs, other hand resting on your shoulder and other one holding the buzzing saber. You cocked your eyebrow, the corner of your mouth lifting up and when you finally realised, what was starting to happen, you had to hold your laughter, which Maul noticed and made him very confused.

”What’s so funny, Jedi scum?” he growled, surprised you would actually almost laugh, considering the situation you were in right now.

”I’m not sure, if you are more eager on killing me or more eager of my feminine body,” you stated and raised your eyebrows, nodding for him to look down. He moved his gaze down on his lower body and noticed as well, how his sudden, very visible erection was now pressing on your inner thigh. Maul narrowed his eyes and you had no idea, what kind of ideas and thoughts were racing in his head right now.

But then, he threw his lightsaber on the ground as well, putting his hand behind your head and pulling you in a hungry kiss, which took you by a huge surprise. He started taking your shirt off, but you tried to push him away – though it just made him pissed off. 

Oh good Lord, this was NOT what you meant.

Soon you were already in your bra and he was now massaging your breast with his hand, but now you managed to push him away.

”This is not what i meant, at all,” you told him with wide eyes, but he wasn’t having it.

”Oh, really? Then why did you point it out? Would you want to rather die?” he growled between his teeth. I mean, he was quite handsome, if you were into red skin and tattoos and horns and scary eyes, which were made of fire and flames, basically looking like a demon coming out of a tattoo shop. Zabrak was an interesting species, most of the people might have been scared of them, but not you actually.

But uh-huh, that didn’t mean you were going to have sex with one of them.

”I didn’t know, you had a thing for us ’weak’ human Jedis,” you stated and raised your eyebrows.

”Female bodies always intrigue me,” Maul told you and before you even had noticed, your bra was already gone and your bare breasts were now on his sight. Before you could answer anything back, he started to slowly roll his thumb on your nipple, until got a moan out of your mouth. Then he chuckled and came closer to your face, your noses touching each other. ”That, my little Jedi, is what i wanted to hear,” he breathed against your lips, starting to lower your pants down your legs and took them off, leaving you only in your underwear.

When he started undressing himself and revealed his big, tattooed muscles, you bit your lip and didn’t help but just stare at his body. When he was only in his underwear as well, he noticed your stare and grinned. ”Like the view?” Maul asked, but you ignored the question.

Not a single bit, you lied to yourself in your mind and tried to cover your boobs with your arms.

Maul ripped your dark red panties off instantly, without you could even react in any way, tearing them apart. There was no way you could use them again after this. He threw them on the ground and you had no piece of clothing left covering your body. It was becoming rather cold outside, the chill autumn wind smoothing against your skin. 

No, no no no. This was not happening. You touched your arm, which Maul hit with his lightsaber, it still hurt. You were too scared to run away, your body now shaking and you weren’t sure, if it was the wind or the naked Sith in front of you. 

He stood now in front of you, completely naked, demonic eyes full of lust. You scanned his body once more with your gaze, black tattoos were covering all the muscles on his body. Maul pushed you harshly down to lie on the grass and came on top of you. You were leaning against your elbows, so you could see him better. And when you focused your gaze on his lower body better now, you saw his big erection pressing against your inner thigh now better than a moment ago.

Your eyes widened and your heart probably missed one beat, shock waving through your entire body. You felt yourself becoming even more wet, if that was even possible anymore. How could you even be wet right now? You didn’t want this. But at the same time, your hormones lived their own life, you felt something burning and tingling in your lower stomach and you knew, that you craved for release. You hadn’t slept with anyone in months and of course you had to become needy as hell at the first chance to have sex. Jedi code probably wouldn’t even allow this, but as long as you wouldn’t get deeper attached to anyone, it should be alright. Right?

But his cock wasn’t just big anymore. It was completely massive. Yes, you had been with a couple of different men before and you remember having thought, that they were enormous – but you were apparently wrong. 

You had never slept with any other creatures than humans, so being with a Zabrak was going to be a completely new experience for you apparently. You weren’t sure, if you wanted to back off at this point or not, but you were too scared to even attempt to do that, seeing how lustfully Maul looked at you right now. 

Nobody would ever dare to say a ’no’ to him. 

You knew, that his thick cock wouldn’t fuck you hard enough to make you ’a bit’ sore for tomorrow and that you would have to walk crossed legs to the breakfast in the morning. No, not at all. His length was going to screw you so bad and so god damn hard to completely destroy your pussy, you would probably lose your voice and never going to be able to walk or sit at all again.

But your thoughts were now interrupted, when immediately in just half of a second Maul slammed his erection into you. A loud scream left your lips, and your hand flew against your mouth so you wouldn’t (possibly) draw much attention to the two of you and what you were doing. There were buildings all around you, so you would have to be very quiet not to wake anybody.

He gave you no time at all to adjust to his size, starting to move immediately. You were still leaning on your elbows, and Maul had his arm around your back to pull your chest tightly against his, your boobs against his muscles. You had your left leg resting around his waist to give him a better access to your womanhood. You were biting your lip so hard that it hurt, you tried to hard to keep your moans to yourself and not let anyone hear you, but it was becoming impossible. 

His pace was really, really fast and harsh, he wasn’t even starting slowly. You were more than just thankful, that you weren’t a virgin anymore, this would be too much for a first time. Maul wasn’t gentle at all, you didn’t even know, if anyone’s hips could move so quickly back and forth, it felt like he was trying to beat the world record or something. 

Maul chuckled when he noticed how much you were trying to resist not to keep any noise. He then attacked his lips on yours and pushing forcefully his tongue in your mouth, making the kiss much more passionate. He had all the power on you, he could do anything to you and you would have to just go with it. You moaned deeply in the kiss and whimpered when he pulled his head away. Your let your loud cries and moans come out of your mouth now and your eyes were starting to water. 

Maul’s cock hit exactly the right spot every single time he pushed himself into you again and again. It hurt lord knows how much, but at the same time he gave you so much pleasure and even though it did hurt a lot, it felt so good. He grunted something quietly under his breath, moaning and closing his eyes.

Maul let go off of your back now and let you lie on the grass, locking your wrists above your head. He lowered his head, started sucking your neck so hard, that you thought he wanted to rip your skin off completely. The Sith bit your skin with his teeth, leaving very visible marks, which would surely bring very questionable looks at you tomorrow. Or later today, you didn’t know what time it was, but probably somewhere at 2am, you guessed. 

You were both now huge moaning and whimpering messes. His red and yellow eyes looked at you now very deeply and then he leaned to whisper sharply in your ear with a low voice, ”do you like my cock, little Jedi slut, hmph?” 

You couldn’t do anything else than just nod, but that wasn’t good enough for him. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head now backwards, which made you whine a bit.

”Say it, say you love me fucking you with my cock,” he purred and pushed into you even harder, grabbing your ass with his other hand, nails burying painfully on your skin. You were sure to have very unattractive bruises tomorrow there. ”Say it!” he yelled angrily. 

”Yes! Yes, i love your cock, Maul!” you screamed, almost wanting to cry, and you were sure, that atleast someone heard you. ”Oh crap, I-i’m coming,” you then whimpered, not being able to take it any longer. You were both panting very heavily and his moves started becoming even a little sloppy. He ignored your statement, being very aware that you were close, as was he too.

You let your orgasm wave through your body and fluttered your eyes closed. ”Maul!” you screamed and your legs started to tremble, you let your leg drop on the ground next to Maul’s from his waist. The Zabrak came right after you, spilling his juices inside you, moaning loudly and closing his eyes. He stayed inside you still a few seconds, until pulled his cock out of your pussy, then standing up, leaving you to lie on the grass on your own.

You thought, Maul was now going to just leave without saying a word, but instead he grabbed your arm, pulling you quickly up. You weren’t cold at all anymore like you had been before Maul started fucking you to death, Maul’s hot and sweaty body giving you warmth.

”Are you going to kill me now, Sith?” you snapped and narrowed your eyes, raising your left eyebrow. He stood in front of you, looking down at you, you were a little shorter than him. He seemed to ponder and consider it for a while, until pulled you against him, hands squeezing your ass with his nails and slapping your left cheek with so much power that it made you let out a loud whimper, eyes starting to water when he repeated it two times more. But you kept the tears to yourself, you sure as hell were not going to make yourself look weak.

He leaned his face right next to yours, feeling his hot breath against your ear. ”I’m not quite done with you yet, Jedi slut,” he murmured between his teeth, which made your body shiver. You were legit scared now, were you actually slowly becoming Darth Maul’s puppet now? You wanted to pull away, you couldn’t believe you allowed yourself to enjoy an actual Sith’s touch – even the thought of that made you disgusted.

You held your breath and already thought, that he was getting ready for round two, but surprisinly he now let you get dressed and when he was fully clothed, he put his lightsaber back on his waist and quietly you parted your ways. You tried to search for your unfortunately broken and ruined underwear, but didn’t find them anymore. Did that asshole actually take them with him as some kind of a souvenir and winning price?

You looked at his back while he walked away, stunned and confused at what just really happened. 

* * * 

You had hoped, that the whole incident would have been just a very, very erotic sex dream, but unfortunately it wasn’t and you really felt now, how real it had been.

You were walking towards the dining room to get some breakfast, your stomach was begging for food, and you seriously wanted to cry. It hurt so badly, just like you had predicted, and you didn’t manage to walk straight at all. 

When you had looked at yourself in the mirror when you had woken up, you noticed that your neck was completely ruined. Luckily you had a scarf in your closet, it could help atleast a bit. You could tell them, that you were quite ill today and had gotten a flu, perhaps. You could only hope, that they would buy it and not raise any more questions about it. 

You entered the room and saw Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan sitting at the table full of food. They were talking about something, but when they saw you trying desperately walk in, they stopped talking and turned to you. You sat next to Obi-Wan, Jinn right in front of you. Obi-Wan gave you a cheery good morning, but you weren’t having it. 

There were very large windows and no curtains, the bright sunlight hurting your eyes. You slowly sat down and hissed through your teeth, then trying to smile to the men. ”Good morning,” you said quietly and nodded your head, but Obi and Jinn gave you worried looks.

”Are you alright?” Jinn asked after he had swallowed a piece of his fruit. ”You don’t look so good.” Obi was going to say something too, but you managed to react first.

”No, no, i’m alright. I mean, i’m feeling quite ill to be honest, so would it be okay, if i stayed in my room for today and rested, Master?” you asked quickly, then making couple of fake coughs. You saw sympathy spreading on his face and he gave you a reassuring smile.

”Of course, have a day off, we have nothing huge for today anyway,” Jinn told you smiling and you sighed out of relief. 

”Thank you a lot, Master,” you nodded and took an orange from the bowl, starting to peel it. ”So, uh, what were you talking about, before i arrived here?” you asked curiously. 

”We were discussing how we hadn’t seen or heard about Darth Maul in quite a long time, we thought he would have appeared somewhere already,” Obi-Wan answered now very seriously and you were literally about to choke on your apple juice. It spilled a bit on your plate and you started coughing very rapidly and hardly, when you felt juice drops trying to find their ways into your lungs. 

Oh boy, had you heard him last night more than once or twice… You felt your face growing hotter and red rising on your cheeks.

”M-maybe i should go back to lie down on the bed, if that’s okay for you, Master,” you announced and got up from your chair. 

”Aren’t you going to eat your breakfast?” Jinn asked worriedly. 

”No, i’m not really hungry,” you told him quickly and turned to walk away from them, out of the dining room. You walked quickly to your room, locking the door after you. You took your pants and panties away, dropping them down at your ankles. You looked at your body through a mirror, turning to look at your bright red ass, five deep marks on both of the ass cheeks. 

You took the rest of your clothes of and decided to take a quick, ice cold shower to cool your body off from last night. You leaned against the shower’s wall, letting the running water fall down your body. You just stood there, collecting your thoughts. What have you done? 

* * *

Two weeks went by, everything was back to normal and you hadn’t heard of Maul anything, nobody really had. Which was a huge relief. You were now at a local cantina with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn again, you were having a good time at the bar counter, sipping your drinks. There was a lot of people – too much for your own liking, it was completely stuffed.

Soon you excused yourself and told the men, that you would have to use bathroom quickly. You weren’t sure, which way it was, but eventually found your way there. But before you could even enter the ladies’ room, you felt a leather glove pressing tightly against your mouth, a body behind you against your back and an arm around your stomach, keeping your arms locked down so you couldn’t get off of him. You tried to scream, but the stranger’s hand kept your yells and screams away, so nobody heard you. Music was loud enough for nobody to care anyway.

The stranger guided you to the men’s bathroom instead and locked the door behind him. There was nobody in except you and your ’kidnapper’ and when you thought, that he would let you go off of him, a knife was pressed against your throat. 

”Yell anything, and i’ll cut your throat open,” he whispered in your ear and the voice made you shiver. Your eyes widened, when you saw who it was throught the mirror in front of you. 

”Darth Maul,” you gasped, when you saw him in a better lightning now, than the last time you met each other. ”What are you doing here?”

”Just walking by, until i saw you coming here with your little friends,” he said quietly.

”My Master is going to think soon what’s taking me so long,” you reminded him. ”Please, just let me go, i won’t tell anyone you were here,” you pleaded, still feeling the sharp knife against your skin, but not enough to cut you. 

Maul laughed, ”of course you won’t tell anyone, otherwise i would have to kill them,” he hissed, which made your heart hit against your chest even faster. He then slowly took the knife away from your neck, watching if you would attack him or not, but you didn’t even have your lightsaber with you now, so it would have been useless anyway. 

He turned you around, making you look at him. ”If you worry about your Master finding out, then we better make this quick, little one,” Maul told you and smirked, pushing you harshly on your knees in front of him. You looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure if he was making you do what you thought he would. ”Take my pants off,” he commanded and there was no way he would allow you to resist.

He had put the knife away already and when you didn’t first do anything, he pulled your head back by your hair. ”Take, them, off,” Maul growled again, slower, and with shaking hands you dropped his black pants and also his underwear down to his ankles, letting his erection free. 

You swallowed, looking at the huge cock pointing upwards and you felt something burn in your lower stomach, hormones making you needy once again. You bit your lip, desperately looking at his face, making sure if he was actually making you do this. He nodded towards his erection.

”Suck,” Maul commanded and you took his cock in your hand. First you teasingly licked the tip of his erection, but then lowered your head to take as much in your mouth as you were able to. You sucked as hard as you could, fastening your pace around him. A moan slipped out between the Zabrak’s mouth and he leaned his head back.

You tried to take more of him in your mouth, until you started to cough and almost choke. You brought your left hand up to massage his balls and when he felt himself coming soon, being very near, he grabbed your head and pushed you down just a bit more, moving your head now on the pace he wanted, until you felt his juices filling your mouth and throat. 

You started coughing again, until let yourself swallow his cum down your throat. He brought you up and pressed his lips hardly on yours, taking a taste of himself from your lips. Maul broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours.

”I really should go,” you whimpered, when Maul slided his hand under your pants and panties. He rolled his thumb on your clit and started burying two fingers inside your already wet vagina.

”Have to or want to?” he smirked and got a new deep moan from you, which made him chuckle. Maul looked at you deeply in your eyes and at the moment you had to admit to yourself, you didn’t want anything more than his thick cock inside you again. Maul seemed to read your thoughts and quickened his pace, you grabbing on his shoulders.

You were panting breathlessly, whining, moaning and whimpering around the Sith’s red fingers and you were super close, when suddenly someone’s fist banged loudly on the bathroom door. The man yelled something in a language you didn’t understand, but clearly very irritated. Maul rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers away, licking them clean and you gave him murderous looks for not finishing you.

Maul chuckled, when he looked at you. ”Don’t worry, little Jedi, we will meet again some day,” Maul told you, put his cloak and hood on to cover his tattooed face and unlocked the door, leaving you to just stand there completely taken aback of his words. 

The man, who had been knocking angrily on the door and came now in, looked first at you, then at Maul and back to you, starting to understand, what the two of you were doing there. Then when it entirely hit him, a disgust spread on his face and he started to lecture you about something and you tried to hold your laughter.

When you came back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn, the worry washed off from their faces.

”Y/N, where were you? We were worried something happened to you, when it took you so long!” Obi-Wan hurried to say, but you stopped him by shaking your head.

”No, i’m really sorry, it’s just – the lines were awful,” you groaned and they narrowed their eyes at you, but since you were alright now, they let it be.

Yep. The lines. You didn’t know how much longer your little ’affair’ with the Darth Sidious’ apprentice was going to last, but honestly – perhaps you didn’t want to kill him now as badly as you had wanted before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading, let me know what you thought about this!


End file.
